The present disclosure relates to treatment of brain tumors. More particularly, it relates to surgical systems, instruments, and methods useful in reducing and/or removing brain tumors.
Brain surgery is the treatment of choice for accessible brain tumors. The goal of surgery is to remove as much tumor tissue as possible. The most commonly performed surgery for removal of a brain tumor is a craniotomy. In general, the neurosurgeon makes an incision into the scalp, cranium, dura, meninges, and cortex to expose an area of brain over the tumor. Location and removal of the tumor then takes place. In this regard, a variety of surgical instruments, such as a cavitational ultrasonic surgical aspirator (CUSA) or a surgical laser knife, are commonly used.
The delicate tissues associated with the human brain anatomy give rise to several concerns when using a CUSA, laser knife, or other brain surgery instrument. By way of reference, the brain is covered by three membranes or meninges that in turn are surrounded by the skull. The three layers of meninges are the dura mater (immediately beneath the skull), the arachnoid, and the pia mater. Spinal fluid flows in the space between the arachnoid and the pia mater membranes, known as the subarachnoid space. These meninges are thin and delicate, with the pia mater carrying or maintaining the many blood vessels associated with the brain. Due to the friable nature of especially the pia mater, neurosurgeons must exercise great care when attempting to surgically remove a brain tumor; unintended damage to the pia mater can diminish the primary blood supply to the brain. Unnecessary injury to other healthy structures, such as the arachnoid or brain tissue (e.g., cerebral cortex) can also lead to patient impairment. With this in mind, CUSA instruments deliver ultrasonic action to remove tissue and bone. The surgeon attempts to place the ultrasonic cutting tip against tissue to be destroyed. However, high frequency cutting may also occur and damage tissue surrounding the targeted tumor when touched by the instrument's shaft. Further, due to the relatively large size of the CUSA handpiece, it may be difficult to visually confirm placement of the ultrasonic shaft/tip. Similarly, use of a laser knife may give rise to unintended tissue damage due to local heat in and around the incision line.
In light of the above, a need exists for surgical systems and methods for reducing or removing brain tumors while minimizing likelihood of normal tissue damage.